


Madness

by dreamyworld



Series: Wolfstar fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Sirius Black, Cute, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyworld/pseuds/dreamyworld
Summary: Sirius finds Remus in a rather sad condition.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094945
Kudos: 18





	1. past.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Wolfstar fic because why not. Hope you like it!

There wasn’t a day going by where Remus John Lupin didn’t trace his scars. The marks on him were over a decade old, but still hurted everytime he touched them. Why did he do it then?

His last transformation was yesterday, and because it exhausted him so much, he was allowed to spend the whole school day inside, in his dorm. Which wasn’t very big, now that he thought about it. Only four beds, including his. For his friends Sirius, James and Peter.

The last four years it was all new to him, everything seemed so fresh and exciting but over the years, it has basically become his new home. His parents couldn’t provide him with everything he needed, but at Hogwarts he got food, lots of it - and safety for his transformation.

Remus vaguely remembered the times he turned into a werewolf as a kid, and his parents had to lock him in his room. He didn’t like it, but he knew that if he wanted to keep living, he had to accept his condition.

Yeah, his friends knew about it. And so did the teachers. Remus was beyond grateful that Albus Dumbledore accepted him for who he was. Without the monthly “visits” in the Shrieking Shack, no, he didn’t even want to imagine what could have happened.


	2. present.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Sirius, I feel horrible.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possible tw for mental illness and intrusive thoughts!

He was glad that at least he was alive right now. How likely was it that he would have been dead right now, if it wasn’t for Hogwarts?

Remus’ thoughts didn’t leave him alone, in fact, they invaded his mind without hesitation, and he never wanted to learn Occlumency so bad just to block his mind, his thoughts, because they were slowly becoming unbearable.

He inhaled the scent of the room to ground himself. It smelled like polished wood and bedsheets. Weird to think about the fact that he wasn‘t sick but he still needed medical attention.

His werewolf condition came with some other factors, such as unwanted thoughts and complete fatigue the day after his transformation. And it‘s not like his friends didn‘t care for him. They were actually the ones who cared the most. But they couldn‘t be there for him 24/7. They had lessons to do, too. School stuff. Education. Transformations. Spells.

Occlumency was sadly limited to students Year 6 and above. Though Remus needed to learn it if he wanted to be stronger than whatever tried to control his mind.

He was already very sure that being a werewolf made him mentally ill, because a part of him actively fought against it, for years. He was just the inhabitant of this ill body.

James‘ voice already echoed against his head. „Go to the hospital wing, dude this is serious..“

Peters gifts and compliments to boost Remus‘ confidence were huge and rich.

Sirius‘ attempts to distract him were already visible to his inner eye.

And as if he had a sixth sense, the door opened at the very moment his thoughts weren‘t focused on his past, but on Sirius Black. The admittedly good looking, darker haired boy, took notice of his friend rather quickly.

“Hey, you’re still lying here? Peter and James are at Honeydukes. I thought you never stay sick for this long.” As Remus’ tired eyes shifted towards his friend, he couldn’t admit he was as thankful as he actually was.

“Sirius, I feel horrible.”


	3. future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Best friends? I never heard of them.“

“Why is that?”

Sirius couldn’t hide his concern. But he continued. “Well, I get it. It’s that time of the month.”

To avoid confusion, he quickly added “For werewolves.”

But it‘s not what Remus wanted to hear. It was on him to give out the information about his mental state, but wouldn‘t it be better if he just went to the hospital wing right away?

„You look ill. Are you sure you drank enough water?“ Sirius noticed that something wasn‘t right, even more not-so-quite-right than usually for Remus.

And when Remus could finally gather the energy to answer, he was already half asleep again. „Mm.. yeah, yeah I‘m alright, don‘t worry.“

„You sure? I think I should stay with you for a while.“

Remus was more than happy to hear that. „Well, actually…“ he whispered „I could need some words of comfort.“ 

_Especially from you._

His feelings were confusing. He could swear he liked girls, but something about Sirius Black didn‘t escape his notice. Well, even a straight male would notice if a guy is attractive, wouldn‘t he?

Do girls even talk to each other like that?

Arem‘t boys supposed to be manly…

No.. that‘s what dad told him. You don‘t have to be manly to be a man. And comforting someone isn‘t unmanly.

It‘s a sign of a good friendship.

**Friendship.**

A word that didn‘t come to mind as Sirius‘ husky voice playfully sounded like a melody to his ears, pleasant and more comforting than ever.

„You will be alright.“

Remus closed his eyes and laid down.

Sirius felt a bit offended at this. „What are you d-“

Remus opened one eye. „I‘m still listening, keep going…“

„‘lright, where was I? Oh- yeah, Remus? Listen. It‘ll be alright. I‘m here for you, OK? That‘s what best friends are for. I know how hard it is to go through this.“

Remus was about to answer „How do you know if you‘re not a werewolf?“ but then Sirius did something most people would not describe as „best friend behaviour“.

He grabbed Remus‘ hand and traced his scars. 

„Tell me if it hurts.“

„It doesn‘t.“

The moment they shared was intimate, in a way that Remus slowly doubted Sirius‘ heterosexuality. He knew damn well he was popular for any gender. Maybe it was just another trick to gain Remus‘ attention, because Sirius, along with James, definitely enjoyed it.

Over his arm, to his face, where the lines parted ways on the cheek, and Sirius followed the trail down to the mouth, until his finger was on Remus‘ mouth.

The situation was heated up.

„I have something to confess.“ Sirius said while kneeling down so his eyes were on the same level as Remus‘.

„And I think I have a vague idea what it is“, Remus laughed.

The answer was a short kiss on Remus‘ lips, one he gladly reciprocated.

„I can‘t deny that I feel much better now. Poppy Pomfrey? I never heard of her.“

To which Sirius proudly answered „Best friends? I never heard of them.“ And they couldn‘t stop laughing and kissing each other until the sun went down and James and Peter returned.

Someday, they would start dating, but until then, it’ll be a few days, weeks or even months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I will write more Wolfstar in the future.


End file.
